Study Time?
by kyo4
Summary: Oneshot.They had just planned to study, but Kiba's animal side started to take over... YAOI, GuyxGuy, Smut. If you are not alright with this genre then do NOT read. No flames please.


**Warning: **This is YAOI. This oneshot contains smut and guyxguy so if you do not like, then do not read.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Note: **This was the first fanfiction that I ever wrote, though it's not the first thing I've ever posted. Haha, I just had to start out with a smutty yaoi. I hope you like the kibaxshino love! Here it is:

**ShinoXKiba ShinoXKiba ShinoXKiba**

Kiba needed to mate. Now.

He was in heat and the reason for it was right in front of him.

Why did Shino have to be so fucking mysterious? With his bulky coat and glasses. What could be under all those layers? Kiba had spent the last ten minutes thinking of nothing but that.

And now he was in fucking heat.

It was his own fault, he'd been semi in love with Shino for a few months now and it was obviously unwise to be alone in a room with him, even if they were just doing homework.

They were in Kiba's bedroom, with Kiba lying on his stomach atop his paw print patterned bed. Shino was sitting on the floor with his back to Kiba while leaning to the side of the bed. Dirty clothes lined the walls, and the shelves were stuffed with manga and dog knick knacks. The door was closed and locked (Kiba had done it unconsciously) while the closet was half open do to all the miscellaneous things that were stuffed in it.

Shino had a math book on his lap when he leaned back with a sigh. Kiba's heart skipped a beat. The sigh had broken his careful concentration. He'd been fantasizing over of all the things he wished Shino would do to him. _I wish Shino'd flip me over and have his way with me, I'd enjoy that soo m- STOP Kiba! you can't get more worked up than you already are or else things are going to end up bad! _

While Kiba continued arguing with himself/romanticizing, Shino glanced back to see if he'd made any head way on his English homework (he was betting Kiba hadn't). When Shino looked at Kiba he froze. Kiba had an extremely heated look in his eyes. His face was rosy and he was panting silently.

"Kiba"

He continued with his heated stare but a slight whimper was added to the picture. Then Kiba went rigid. Shino was looking at him and he'd just whimpered. He'd thought the 'Kiba' had been a part of his little daydream. And was he panting? Damnit him and his family! Why did they have to be so closely related to dogs! Why was he in heat…. well he already knew that one. Obviously Shino.

"Are you in heat?" Shino tried to make his voice as emotionless as possible, though there had been a slight crack in there. He was incredibly flustered (though just by looking you wouldn't really be able to tell cuz you know, the coat/ glasses and all) and couldn't possibly understand what could have set his friend off and triggered his heat.

The question made Kiba jump up into a sitting position on his bed.

"um.. maybe.. yea.." Kiba got even redder. The embarrassment and horniness on his face had added up to make a very bright shade of red. Then, before he could stop himself or even realize he was saying it he huskily continued with, "would you like to help me?"

_Yes._ At least that was Shino's first thought. No, wait, he couldn't actually say that could he? Kiba did look delicious panting there, and he had asked. Stop Shino! You can't think that way about your friend no matter how many little daydreams you've had of him in the past. You are Shino Aburame, the stoic unruffled bug guy.

_Oh no_ were Kiba's first thoughts. He hates me. Why did he have to say that? He'd just screwed himself over with no help from Shino. Their friendship was over. Kiba took a big breath; _well in that case, I guess there's nothing to lose._

Then Kiba jumped Shino.

Shino was thoroughly confused. Why was Kiba kissing him. And grinding(?) against him? Shino felt Kiba's tongue slide along the entrance to his mouth silently begging for him to open up. He complied and immediately Kiba was trying to claim his entire mouth. Shino quickly snapped out of his trance, he would not be submissive in this little performance. He grabbed Kiba's flushed face and quickly gained entrance to his warm wet cavity. Shino's exploration incited a series a mini groans from his partner making Shino want to work all the more harder to pleasure his horny pup.

"Aah! Shino!" Kiba had been so enthused with the making out, he hadn't noticed that Shino's hand was under his shirt until it was pinching his right nipple. He deepened the kiss with a heavy moan. He was so infinitely happy now. He was in the lap of his Shino, what more could he ask for?

Then he felt Shino's growing erection. O yeah, there was a LOT more he could ask for.

**ShinoXKiba ShinoXKiba ShinoXKiba**

Shino loved the feel of Kiba's taut little bud in between his fingers. If he hadn't been enjoying the feel of Kiba's teasing tongue so much, he would definitely have been sucking the nipple senseless. In the middle of this thought, the warmth on his mouth was suddenly drawn away. With a disappointed growl, Shino opened his eyes to a dazed smirk on Kiba's face. Shino decided to see what Kiba had in mind. He quickly shucked Shino of his coat to reveal a beautifully sculpted chest covered only by a thin white tank. Feeling too exposed, he went to cover his chest but Kiba put a stop to that immediately.

Next, Kiba went to work unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, relieving some of the the friction that had been building down there.

Kiba stuck his hand into Shino's black boxers and was pretty damn pleased with what he found. They groaned simultaneously when Kiba took a hold of Shino's hard thick cock. Kiba knew that they were both going to be exceptionally happy by the end of the night.

_This is amazing. Kiba is amazing._ Shino was feeling quite high at that moment. A thumb was currently circling his tip heightening his breath. Kiba rocked on Shino's leg as he pumped his hand up and down at an excruciating pace. He thrusted occasionally, but he was so close that it didn't matter. "Kiba, sto-" a warm breath across his dick and it was too late. With a rumbling moan, cum spattered onto a surprised Kiba's face. _Damn, I didn't mean to do that…_

"Kiba, I'm sorry, it was too much" Again, he stopped.

To say the least, He'd been surprised. He didn't think Shino would be so responsive, not that it bothered him. With a small smile he licked the corner of his mouth to have a taste. _Bitter.. salty. Not bad. _Kiba smiled wider when he saw Shino's mouth widen and he stopped talking.

Then Shino jumped Kiba.

Smothering Kiba with hot kisses, he went into a locust-like frenzy ridding Kiba of all his clothes. They were in the fucking way after all. When the torso was clear, he took a quick second to wipe his cum from Kiba's face. Then his hands roamed back to the nipples that he'd been busy with earlier.

As they groaned together in their tight embrace, Kiba's head clunked onto Shino's glasses (they were still on!) Irritated, Kiba yanked them off and threw them to the side. They stopped for a second and looked at each other. Lust overwhelmed Shino's usually hidden and unreadable eyes. A whimper shook Kiba; he knew his eyes showed nothing but need. The need of a dog in heat who wanted to be taken by his mate. Of course Shino had to choose this time to start going slow. He leaned over lightly nipped Kiba's bare chest and was pleased to receive a nice jolt from his partner.

Shino wound his arms around his soon to be lover's waist and stood up. He gently placed him on his back on the bed. Kiba was soon stripped of his remaining clothes and was left twitching with desire all over. He didn't like this. _Why is he just staring? Is he going to change his mind? Please don't let him, I don't think I'd be able to stand it._ That wasn't Shino's plan at all though. Shino dipped his head and engulfed Kiba's pulsing cock in one quick movement. Kiba involuntarily bucked up do to the pleasure. Hands moved to his hips to hold him down while he was licked. "eh.. aah.. yesss" A chuckle from Shino added vibrations to make a delicious combo. "… more … please." Shino complied and began sucking and bobbing.

Pressure began to build and Kiba knew he wouldn't last much longer. All he felt was heat. Everything felt so right.

Shino looked up from his work and was enthralled with what he saw. Kiba looked like a panting mess and it was the sexiest thing Shino had ever seen. All his fantasies were nothing compared to the vision before him. He was wreathing with passion and it would be burned in Shino's mind forever.

Kiba's breathing quickened even more if that was possible. They both knew how close he was. Kiba's mind was turning to mush and he started to mumble incoherently.

"I.. mru….shin... o... lom… u.. rove… u. love... I...love you… I love you Shino! Aaaah!" Kiba's peak came and he jolted up.

Shino continued and even though Kiba was experiencing release, Shino was the one in pure bliss. _His _Kiba loved him back. _His_ Kiba.

When Kiba shot into his mouth, Shino swallowed the sweet substance. A slight blush crept through him when he realized what Shino had done. He then leaned back to experience the restful feeling that had come over him. Then he flinched. _What did I say before I came? I.. I.. I have to tell him I didn't mean it, maybe there's still someway to salvage our relationship._

"Shino.. I.. I didn't mean it when I said I loved you. It was just the heat of the moment and you felt so good." It about broke Kiba's heart to lie like this but he valued Shino more than anything in this world.

"…." The words that came out of Kiba's mouth shocked and about destroyed Shino. And they pissed him off. _What right does he have to get my hopes up and then bash them up like a damn piñata!_ Before he said anything he got his face back to its usual blank emotionless state. "Fuck you."

Without another word Shino grabbed his coat and zipped up his pants. He decided against searching for his glasses, he had a few other pairs at home and he wanted to get the hell out of there as fast he could. When he grabbed the door handle he noticed the door was locked. _Planning this were we, little slut._ Fast as possible, he unlocked it and flew out the door.

Kiba was left on his bed thoroughly confused as to what had just happened. One minute they were touching each other in heat, and the next, he had to open his stupid mouth and piss Shino off, making him leave. Why did he have to say that? … and why had Shino acted the way he had when Kiba told him it was all a mistake..?

**ShinoXKiba ShinoXKiba ShinoXKiba**

_4 days later_

Shino had been lying on his bed for about an hour. He was still pissed about what had happened at Kiba's house earlier that week. Frustrated to find that Kiba had just used him to release his sexual tension, he'd left in a hurry and hadn't talked to him sense. Shino sighed and rolled on his side when his phone started to ring. Kiba was calling him. Again. _I guess I should just talk to him, I'll have to do it eventually._

Flipping the phone open he answered. "ya?"

" *gasp* Shino! I love you!"

"Shut up and don't joke."

"I'm not joking, I meant it the first time. I just… I just freaked out and tried to cover up my true feelings because I didn't want to lose you. You're such a good friend and and and I hadn't meant to tell you that way, please forgive me! I didn't mean for that to happen and I totally fucked up!" Shino could hear Kiba's panting through the phone. "I'm sorry, I had to get that all out. You can hate me now that I've said what I needed too."

"….." sigh "Why do you think I was so upset when you took back your confession?"

"ummm…. Because…. Um.."

"I love you too."

"Huh? What!"

"I'm not saying it again."

"Oh…. Hey Shino? Do you want to do something tomorrow?"

"Sure"

"Cool. And hey Shino?"

"ya"

"I love you"

"Me too"

"I thought you weren't gonna say it again?"

"…."

"haha"

**ShinoXKiba ShinoXKiba ShinoXKiba**

_I hope you liked it! And please review! I love reviews :) lol_


End file.
